


Teiko - Alphas vs. Omegas!!

by seiten



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha!Aomine, Alpha!Furihata, Alpha!Kagami, Alpha!Kasamatsu, Alpha!Midorima, Alpha!Murasakibara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega!Himuro, Omega!Kise, Omega!Kiyoshi, Omega!Takao, Omegaverse, omega!akashi, omega!kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiten/pseuds/seiten
Summary: OMEGAVERSE: The prestigious Teiko Academy- for alphas , betas and omegas; possesses the best teams of basketball in the history of the sport. What will happen when the champion alphas are pitted against the champion omegas?Will they have time for romance? Who knows? (You don't!) That's why you should read this! ;)(translated from Spanish - original work in notes)





	1. Introduction to Omegaverse

This fic is a omegaverse, if you don’t know what omegaverse is, it is explained here! 

The first thing I will say is that the concept of omegaverse is not mine; Alpha / Omega, Alpha / Beta / Omega; or Omegaverse, is a kind of alternate universe that emerged in the Supernatural fandom and has been extended by others, such as Inception, X-Men: First Class, Sherlock, Teen Wolf, etc. etc.

The most basic explanation is that people (or at least the men) are divided into Alphas and Omegas (or Alphas, Betas and Omegas). Alphas are talking sexually dominant and sometimes have a bulb at the base of the penis like dogs and other canines. The Omegas are submissive, come into heat and can become pregnant. The Betas are an intermediate point between Alphas and Omegas.

The various quirks of the Omegaverse can vary tremendously, depending on the author. Universes in which the Omegas are considered possessions of the Alphas and little more than factories for babies are very common. The basic Omegaverse conflict focuses on problems that are almost like ours, where people aspire for equality between classes.

Most of the Alpha / Omega contain slash fics with mpreg. Depending on the author, women may not exist, be all Omegas, be Omegas and Betas or even be Alphas (in this case, as the universe, women Alphas can have penises and are able to produce semen).

Items that can be found in the Omegaverse:  
· Social hierarchies based on biology / sexual orientation;  
· Lycanthropy  
· Estrogen in humans (people entering heat);  
· Mpreg (male pregnancy);  
· Knotting (penises with knots);  
· Animalistic behaviors (particularly during mating season);  
· Heightened Senses (particularly smell);  
· Futanari (women with penises, particularly if they are Alphas);  
· Unbreakable connections between couples;  
· Dub-con and non-con;  
· Forced pregnancy;  
· Multiple pregnancies;  
· Feminization of male characters;  
· Union and reproduction controlled by the government.

 

For this fic in particular: 

Alphas are sexually dominant; They tend to be physically strong and have some powers of alpha will discover throughout history. 

The Omegas: They are sexually submissive (but only sexually), and enter rutting season twice a year since puberty (between 13 and 14 years). They have some peculiarities when they are about to come into heat (which is what alert their family that the mating season is approaching) something like women with PMS. 

Betas: You could say that they are normal people, are the most abundant, their first instinct is to protect the omegas since they do not react to heat and obey these alphas. This is planted in their DNA and nature.

Also:

Estrogen in humans (the omegas in my fic suffer from heat)

 

Mpreg (Male Pregnancy)

Knotting (Penises expand at the base, alphas are “glued” to their omega to give pleasure after orgasm)

Heightened senses, especially the sense of smell (an alpha can smell an omega’s heat meters away, which is why they are so sensitive to pheromones)

Animalistic behavior (particularly in the rutting season) this is because humans here are descended from animals, and are more in touch with their animal side, like doing some things by instinct.

Unbreakable connections between partners (if you find your soulmate. Some people never find theirs...)

I hope you enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke. 
> 
>  
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTE
> 
> Hey! It's seiten here! 
> 
> So I took Spanish in middle school and when I saw this fic, I knew my years of "Hola, como estas?" would come in handy ^^ 
> 
> Updates will come as fast as they can; I have to balance schoolwork AND my other projects on top of this. 
> 
> A big "GRACIAS!" to [AmandaGrayson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson) for letting me translate this. 
> 
> Find the original work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7470921/chapters/16978164)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This time, the championship will be ours."

_Teiko…_

Teiko, better known as the Academy, was a mixed school for alphas, betas and omegas, although those studying at Teiko didn’t agree. Teiko maintained a strict division between alphas, betas and omegas, especially for the safety of the latter. They allowed them to meet only on very special occasions. Teiko’s courses usually included media studies and higher education.

Boys from the ages of thirteen to fifteen went to Teiko Junior High School, who later graduated to Teiko High School, where the sixteen and eighteen year-olds went before graduating to the best universities. Although the different divisions could be told apart by the uniforms, because of Teiko’s large complex the students were are all properly divided. juniors and seniors differed by the colors of their uniforms, and omegas, alphas and betas differed from each other by the details in their uniforms.

Omega classrooms for both juniors and seniors were in the left wing. Teiko alphas and betas were forbidden even go near that area without authorization, which even had guards monitoring the doors. Alphas and betas had all of the right wing.

 

There was nothing Teiko students did not excel in, especially the basketball club, which, quite literally, towered over the other schools.

 

At that time the senior basketball club omega of Teiko was torn in a serious dilemma. Rather, the boys in the first division had a problem. The first division was composed of nine players; four of them belonged to the first division from the previous year, the other five were prodigies who had led for three consecutive years. The Junior championship team and had an automatic pass to the first division upon entering, to the envy of many who struggled without success to reach the first division. In fact, almost all who were in the first division of the high school had made headlines in middle school!

 

At this time the young omegas in the first division faced a small problem ... their star power forward had graduated last March, and as of now, the team did not have a power forward!

 

“Akashi-san, couldn’t we look between the second and third division and see if we can find a good center player?” Kotaro Hayama, always energetic, blond, stood at 180 centimeters, and had a small wolf fang protruding from one side of the mouth. He was in the first division.

 

“Yeah, I went to look at them with Teppei, there is nobody I see fit.” This was the Seijuro Akashi, the team’s 16-year-old, 173 centimeter captain with heterochromatic eyes and striking red hair. He had immediately been elected captain as soon as he joined the team, without any protest from the upperclassman.

“There are a couple of guys who could potentially become good, but none of them measure up to Kiyoshi,” he admitted with a sigh. Kiyoshi Teppei was the tallest of all omegas in the team, with a height measuring 193 centimeters, which was uncommon in omegas; he was, in fact, much taller than most alphas! Teppei had chestnut hair and brown eyes, was friendly and currently the only center left in the team; the other center had already graduated. That was another concern, Akashi thought. Teppei’s struggle just to cover the center position would be troubling if something happened to him in a match. The first division always tried to have at least two players of the same position; one to go out on the court, and another for banking.

 

“So, what will we do?” Kuroko Tetsuya - the sixth player ghost of the first division spoke, and everyone jumped a little. They had forgotten that the boy was there. (Again.) Kuroko was the shortest of all, at 168 centimeters. He had teal hair, blue eyes, white skin, and a presence that went usually unnoticed.

 

“W-when did you get here?!” Himuro Tatsuya shrieked, placing a hand on his heart. Himuro was one of two first division shooting guards. He was a sophomore, and 17 years old, Himuro had black hair, dark eyes, a very cozy spot next to his right eye and measured 183 centimeters.

“From the beginning,” Kuroko replied calmly, without any expression on his face. “Can we return to the subject?” he asked. “We need a power forward; what will we do without one?”

 

“Well, I was thinking about that. And I decided to try some changes on the team. As you know, there are currently three,” Akashi said. “Takao, Izuki and me. From now on we will have two, Izuki, and for the good of the group, Takao, I want you to learn to play small forward, I think that with your talent, you can do really well,” Akashi said.

 

Kazunari Takao, sixteen, averaged 176 centimeters, had black hair and eyes of a metallic blue color, had very sharp vision, much like the vision of the hawk. At Akashi’s speech, the boy looked surprised; he had not expected such an announcement.

 

“Are you sure, Akashi?” He blinked. “The team has two great forwards, Kotaro and Kise!” he reminded.

 

“Kotaro, you can be the new Kise, with his bottomless talent and ability to copy any player and any move. Kise can be our new wing,” He said, and gave a smile to the surprised blonde.

 

Ryota Kise was a stunning golden-eyed blonde who stood at 1.89 meters. He had the perfect copy; he could copy any move. His usual position was the small forward, but he could really could play any position. The only exception to his ‘perfect copy’ move was Kuroko.

 

“Are you sure, Akashi-cchi?” The blonde model asked.

 

“Yes.” Akashi nodded his affirmation.

 

“Well, then do the best you can!” said Kise.

 

Takao still looked stunned by his new position, but nodded. He was fully confident in Akashi and his decisions; so far never Akashi had never failed them. Plus, he was fucking terrifying.

 

“I can help you study how to be power forward if you want!” Izuki Shun offered. He was seventeen, 1.74 meters, and had black hair and dark eyes. His move, Eagle Vision, was much like Takao’s Hawk Eye, but it only focused on one spot of the court.

 

“I’ll be okay,” Izuki smiled at Kise.

 

“We can train for your new position together,” Takao grinned at Kotaro vigorously. Takao nodded toward the blond, he might seem like a moron and high on sugar on a daily basis, but he was one of the best forwards in Japan.

 

“Ryo-Kun, I can eat that?” Kuroko talking again, scaring everyone. Everyone looked at him curiously and saw Kuroko rummaging through the backpack of the always shy Ryo Sakurai. Ryo Sakurai: sixteen, brown eyes like his hair, was known as the “apologetic mushroom”, but was one of the best three-point shooters the omega league had. And despite his timid character, cowardice and kindness, when someone touched his bad side, Ryo’s personality changed radically.

 

“Hai, Kuroko-kun, gomen, gomen!” squealed the young mushroom, bowing a thousand times while his teammates all sweat-dropped.

 

“Hey, for Kise-kun to learn his new position, let’s persuade the coach to organize a match with the alpha Teiko team.” Kuroko said. “Their team has Aomine Daiki and Taiga Kagami, two of the best power forwards in the alpha league, and you want Kise to copy their techniques. Do you think you will be able to do it, Kise?” The red-haired captain asked.

 

“I’ll do it!” Ryouta assured them. Akashi smirked. This year, the championship would belong to them.

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES
> 
> Yo! It's me again!!...
> 
> Sorry it's kinda late, the verb conjugations were... hard to say the least. 
> 
> This week is Spirit Week at my school, which means tons of anti-drug speeches and free time. I'll try to start on the next one ASAP! 
> 
> Also, anyone see the new episode of Haikyuu? *SCREECHES* SHI-RA-TO-RI-ZAWA!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But boy, were they wrong!

Chapter 2

 

Kiyoshi Miyaji bounced a basketball against the ground ball while Kasamatsu Yukio, their captain, gave them the latest instructions. Miyaji measured 190 centimeters and was blonde, 18 years old and in his last year. Unlike many of his fellow team members that were prodigal, Miyaji had arrived there thanks to his blood, tears, and desires. He was not born with a great gift for basketball , but he had climbed from the third division to make a place for himself in the headlines by himself.

“ALRIGHT, TEAM! To beat the omega team, we must train our hardest!”

Kasamatsu Yukio, aged 18, also was in his senior year and was the captain of the alpha team. He stood at 170 centimeters tall, which, for an Alpha, was not excessively high. His height was a somewhat sensitive subject for the temperamental captain.

“Relax, senpai,” Aomine yawned. “It’s only a practice with the omega team.” Known as part of the Generation of Miracles of basketball, Aomine Daiki was extremely tan, measuring 192 centimeters, had hair as midnight dark blue as his eyes, and a completely wild aura. He was one of the two power forwards of the team.

“We just have to take them in stride, like a warm-up!” Kagami exclaimed. Kagami Taiga- the largest rival and friend of Aomine Daiki. He was the other power forward that the omegas had spied on and the other prodigy with overwhelming talent. The 16-year-old boy possessed the same wild aura as did his rival. Kagami was 190 centimeters with dark reddish hair. Aomine and Kagami competed in everything, all the time. Although Aomine won more often than not, Kagami’s determination always spurred him on. The only time those two were allowed to play on the same court was when Kasamatsu was angry with a rival team and wanted to win quickly. As soon as those two began to compete for who could score more, the other players could do nothing else but let those two buffoons do their thing!

“It’s rare to hear you two agree on something,” Hyuuga said. Junpei Hyuuga was 17 years old, and was in his third year of school, measuring 178 centimeters. He had jet black hair, black eyes, and was lovingly referred to by his friends and family as a “megane”. Jumpei was in the first division, he and Moriyama both played on the junior high team.

“Idiots always think alike,” scoffed Midorima. Midorima Shintaro had green hair and eyes, measured 195 centimeters, and used glasses. He had an obsession with the horoscope Oha Asa, and always carried his lucky object around, in addition to always taping his fingers when he wasn’t playing. Midorima Shintaro was a prodigy capable of scoring three-pointers from any place of the field,

“Please, don't fight, guys!” stammered Furihata Kouki. Furihata, or Furi, was only 170 centimeters tall, making him the shortest in the team in terms of stature. He had mousy brown hair and eyes of the same color. Furi, at first sight, could seem weak and unreliable, but in reality Furihata had a special power that nobody else had in the alpha team. He could calm any person, no matter how heated their spirits were. When a game heated up too much and Kasamatsu and Junpei decided that they had to lower the intensity, they put Furihata into play. His specialty was named Slow Play, it calmed everyone and had, on more than one occasion, whipped the team into shape. Furi was perhaps the most peculiar Alpha everyone else had seen; if it wasn't for his scent, anyone could confuse him with an Omega.

 

Daiki and Taiga had prepared a scathing response to Shintaro on the tip of their tongues, which were immediately bitten when Furihata spoke, and were subsequently limited to just standing in silence.

“Ararara.. what do we have here, Kasa-chin?” There was only one person who able to speak like this to their captain - Murasakibara Atsushi. He had long purple hair, and at the tender age of 16 years was 208 centimeters, making him the tallest in the whole Alpha team and the entire school! Murasakibara usually had a childlike personality and an obsession with sweets, but when he walked into court he was a wall- an impenetrable fortress specializing in defense, too lazy to play anything but defense. However, if someday an enemy annoyed him - usually Taiga and Daiki when they bothered to - the boy turned into a unstoppable monster in the offence.

“Who’ll play?” asked the last member of the team, Yoshitaka Moriyama. He was age 18 and in his last year, had black hair like his eyes, had the position of shooting guard and measured 181 centimeters. He was well known as a womanizer, which he was, considering that he was the typical prototype of a cute boy. He grinned. “If you let me play, I’ll be sure to charm those omegas off their feet- during the game!”

“Like hell you will, baka! You’ll be too busy getting your ass kicked out there!” Aomine shouted, which ended with Moriyama tackling him, and Furi desperately trying to calm them down, but to no avail.

Kasamatsu ran his hands through his black hair, My team is fucking insane, he thought.

“OI!” They stopped fighting. “Obviously not Daiki, Taiga, Midorima or Atsushi. The omega team is actually very powerful, how do you dumbasses think they won the Championship?”

“To be kind, we will not make them play with these four so they start getting depressed and then not perform well when they lose 100-0 against us," Midorima deadpanned.

“We could be controlled and give them a chance,” said Furihata kindly. Everyone looked at him with skepticism, until the Furihata knew that the concept of mercy was not included in the brains of the four miracles of the team.

“That’s boring,” complained Daiki. With the exception of Murasakibara, who nodded lazily, the captain and the team ignored him.

 

“Hyuuga can be our shooting guard,” Kasamatsu enlisted them, “And we will have to play without a center or power forward; Moriyama, do whatever you can in the position of Murasakibara and Furihata will be our power-forward,” barked Kasamatsu.

“W-what?” blinked the brunette.

“Relax, Furi!” Moriyama clapped his back, “It’ll be like when we play three against three without positions! It’s just an omega team, have fun with it!” He encouraged.

“I think that we’re being too trusting- just because we’re champions doesn’t mean that they’re not strong; I mean, they’re champions as well!” said Furihata gently, being completely ignored.

None of the other alphas thought too hard about a game against omegas, they just decided they would just rely on physical force to beat omegas.

But boy, were they wrong!

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATORS NOTE
> 
> So... I rushed this because I have a big-ass essay due tomorrow and I kinda don't want to flunk out of school lolol
> 
> I probably won't post until like Thursday because the next chapter is like, 11 pages on my Google Docs!! *laughs* *fuck* *laughs* 
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS, I'm thinking about having a regular update schedule! What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

Miyaji, Hyuga, Kasamatsu, Furihata and were warming up; even Midorima, Taiga, and Daiki were shooting a couple of baskets at Atsushi, who was munching on a candy bar in one hand while using the other to attempt to block Midorima’s shots. Kasamatsu, who had finished warming up earlier, was waiting at the gym’s doors for the omegas to arrive.

When the omega team entered, the alphas all stopped practicing, surprised. The whole team only had one guy with the stature expected of an omega, a tiny tealette that was practically invisible, but most had extremely tall statures, especially chestnut-haired one [Kiyoshi]. He was so tall that only Midorima and Atsushi in his team were taller than him. Who knew that an omega could be so tall? It was almost impossible.

 

“Aah! I feel so small!” squeaked Furihata. He was already used to being dwarfed by alpha teams, but to be surpassed in height by a group of omegas hurt the sweet and innocent Furi’s pride.

“There's one that’s smaller than you,” Aomine patted his back, “That tealette is so small!”

Furihata whimpered.

Kasamatsu and Hyuuga approached them, wondering who was the captain. As if giving a response, Teppei and Akashi went out to meet them.

 

“Kasamatsu-san?” asked Akashi. Kasamatsu nodded.

“I am Akashi Seijuro, captain omega of the Teiko basketball team, and this is Teppei Kiyoshi, our sub-captain. Thank you for this meeting,” he said, seriously. Kasamatsu was surprised that the captian was the short redhead; he had thought it would be the guy who introduced himself as Teppei.

“Y-yeah, welcome!” He held out his hand in a friendly gesture, but Akashi ignored him. Teppei was quick to give his hand to the alphas so they wouldn’t be offended, because Akashi Seijuro did not recognize anyone until they proved deserving to be recognized for it.

 

“Thanks for the meeting, Kasamatsu-bucho! I hope we have a good game!” Teppei said with a friendly smile, holding out his hand to Hyuuga.

 

The two boys nodded with a smile, while the coach came to show the omegas to the locker rooms. Kasamatsu and Hyuga returned with the other alphas.

 

Hyuga rubbed his neck.

 

“That guy.. Is an omega?” Hyuuga absently remarked, referring to Teppei.

“And I’m… an alpha?,” Furihata muttered. He stood up, a little bit straighter since he was going to play in a few minutes and needed all the positivity he could get. “There are always exceptions to the rule - and remember- our stature does not define our talent,” He reminded them.

“Do you think we should stay with the same training? Maybe we should put one of our ‘monsters’ out,” said Kasamatsu.

“Yes, the stature of omega sub-captain is a surprise, but it does not warrant changing the positions, all holders of the first division are still the best,” said Kasamatsu. The others nodded.

***

“He didn’t put his aces out? Are you fucking kidding me!” yelled Takao angrily. 

“They’re not taking us seriously!”' frowned Kotaro.

“Calm down. We will show them their mistake.” Akashi said.

“Of course,” Teppei smiled. 

“Takao and Shun, I want you force them to place their four monsters on the court, then we’ll put out Kise, Kuroko, Sakurai and I,” ordered Akashi.

 

Kise, Kuroko, and Akashi were ‘monsters’ in their own right, and Sakurai, even with his baby face, was pretty close to being a monster like the other three. The four starters were usually Kise, Kuroko, Akashi and Teppei. It was rare to see the four play at a time and a sight to see. When Akashi decided it was time to play those four on the same court, none of the team enjoyed being the fifth member on the court against the team that Akashi chose for slaughtering, because when those four plus one of them was on the court ... it was a massacre in the making, a merciless butchering. 

***

The two groups stood opposite each other. The alphas’ starting line consisted of Kiyoshi Miyaji, Junpei Hyuuga, Yukio Kasamatsu, Moriyama Yoshitaka and Furihata Koki. Facing them directly was Kotaro Hayama, Tatsuya Himuro, Teppei Kiyoshi, Takao Kazunari and Shun Izuki.

 

“None of your aces?” Teppei asked Kasamatsu with a wry smile, who was directly in front of the him. “Tell them not to get too comfortable.. Our captain wants a duel with them... and Akashi always gets what he wants.”

Kasamatsu looked surprised at how boldly the omega spoke. He spoke as one who was a lord and master. Poor Kasamatsu! He, however, had not yet met Akashi, the real monster among monsters.

“I hope we have a good match, Kasamatsu.” Kasamatsu was forced to raise his head so that he could look at Kiyoshi’s face when he was speaking. 

Kiyoshi smirked. 

***

The game soon began. The alphas who had started the game completely relaxed soon realized their mistake. Kotaro Hayama was overwhelming Miyaji Kiyoshi when they were playing one by one. Kotaro carried out such a loud and quick rebound with so much control that the alphas could not believe he was only using three fingers. Teppei was another big problem, there was not a rebound that escaped him, besides his hands were so big that he could catch the ball with only one and could decide at the last second between scoring and making a pass. Moriyama, who was on defense in place of Murasakibara, could not do much against Teppei. He wasn’t a big problem for Teppei, although at least he was able to hinder him, even if it was just a little bit. Himuro succeeded in fraying Hyuuga’s nerves, but at least these two were pretty evenly matched. Furihata guarded Takao, whose hawk eye was not easy to fool. However, the slow and nervous Furihata’s game was completely baffling to Takao. He had never seen a game like his, and did not know quite what to do with the guy who looked more like an omega than an alpha.

Yukio was used directly as a base against Shun Izuki, who was in the lead with his eagle vision. Shun knew Yukio Kasamatsu was superior to him when playing, but at least he was able to disrupt the careful plays the point guard set up. 

The ironic thing was that Hyuuga was the only one who was saving the alphas’ asses, who were on the verge of being overwhelmed by the talent of the omegas.

Sure, the alphas were very good indeed, but their mistake was to underestimate the omegas. The omegas, who anticipated this, had taken advantage of this and had taken the reins of the game from the beginning. From the bench, Midorima, Kagami, Aomine, and even Atsushi were interested in the game and felt eager to play and crush the omegas.

The first half ended with the advantage in the omegas’ favor; 24-15.

Akashi, Kuroko, Sakurai and towels Kise passed him the boys when they approached the bench in the two-minute break.

“Was that good enough for ya?” Takao asked with a slightly sadistic smile.

“Exceptional, Kazunari,” assured Akashi, who watched Murasakibara take off his jacket; it was obvious that he would play in place of Furihata. “Beware, Teppei, they are pitting him especially against you,” Akashi said.

 

“Maybe we should switch someone out,” whispered Sakurai, and when everyone looked at him he squeaked. “S-sorry for even suggesting that! I do not deserve to live!” he said, on the verge of tears.

“Take it easy,” Kise said, sweatdropping. “It’s okay, Sakuraicchi!”

 

“No, not yet, Sakurai. Kuroko wants to complete the last two quarters, we will also put Kise out there and help me force out to Taiga and Aomine. We came especially for them,” Akashi ordered. Everyone nodded.

 

Adding in Murasakibara as a power forward proved to be a great decision by Kasamatsu. Despite how good Teppei was, he was highly surpassed by the giant. This was the first time as a power forward Teppei was facing someone taller than him, therefore he was unable to use his height advantage! Murasakibara prevented the omegas from scoring too much so they were forced to work even harder to prevent the advance of the alphas. The second quarter was intense and ended with the score 24-24.

“I'm sorry,” apologized Teppei, who was somewhat frustrated that Murasakibara had completely nullified all of their plays. 

“You did well,” Akashi assured him quietly with a smile. 

The remaining three monsters took off their jackets; they had seen all they wanted to see. 

“Taiga Kagami and Aomine Daiki are getting ready come out on the field. Oh, and so is Shintaro Midorima. Kise, Kuroko get ready, you too, Sakurai and Teppei,” Akashi ordered, pulling off his own jacket. “Kuroko will assist, and all for the rest of us, we will guard Murasakibara Atsushi. Are we clear?”

“HAI!” They yelled. 

 

The 15-minute break ended and the third quarter started. Almost all of the players on both alpha and omega sides had switched out; only Kasamatsu and Teppei remained. Both teams had brought out their aces. 

The third quarter began; those who took Kuroko as weak at first were stunned! The boy disappeared into the court, had no presence and made some chilling passes to his team. Kasamatsu was overwhelmed with Akashi’s power [as per usual…]. Meanwhile, Sakurai could barely reach Midorima, even when this took the worst side of Sakurai, brown boy could not compete with the monster; although his power was impressive, his guard was an abnormal height for his position was well capable of dunking in the opposite basket from their own basket. 

Kise was taking longer to copy Kagami and Aomine than he would like, but they were making it hard to copy them, even for Kise! Akashi and Kuroko’s presence had made Teppei more able to follow Murasakibara’s pace without being totally overwhelmed by the giant, forcing him to jump and run so that he could block and steal rebounds.

The stands were filled, the coaches had forgotten their names, the bench players were on the edge of their seats and even the referee had forgotten his work; no one could do more than watch, completely absorbed in the best two teams meet in a clash of titans. The third quarter was overwhelming between attack and defense 24 points marked soon rose to 70, the third quarter just 73-70, in favor of the Alphas who made a 3-pointer just as the buzzer went off, courtesy of Midorima Shintaro, taking the lead at the end the third quarter.

“Kuroko, You will be the mark on Midorima Shintaro. Do not let him touch the ball again,” Akashi ordered. Kuroko nodded, wiping the sweat off of his face. 

“I will guard Kagami Taiga, and Sakurai can set plays up around. Teppei, you follow as you go, but be careful of that damned wall in human form,” he ordered his sub-captain “Kise, ready for your one on one against Aomine?” Akashi asked.

“Why the ganguro and not the redhead?” Kise complained. 

“Because you're already able to mimic the jumping power of Taiga, but I see that copying Aomine is giving you more trouble.” 

Kise nodded seriously. “Akashi-cchi, so mean! But don’t worry, I will.” 

Akashi, pleased, nodded.

The third quarter was ridiculously overwhelming Midorima, whose attempts to shooting were completely blocked by the ghost boy. Kagami had no way to pass Akashi, who was playing with him as a cat and mouse would. Atsushi and Teppei fought with everything, even though Atsushi was superior to Teppei, he still did not surrender, Kasamatsu could not help anyone, his every effort focused on blocking the shots of the submachine gun, a.k.a. Sakurai. the game was really Kise and Aomine, Aomine was superior to Kise- to his surprise this looked like the guy was facing him with techniques like Kagami’s at first, and then gradually was imitating his own techniques. He even imitated his formless shot to Murasakibara. With only seconds to end the fourth quarter with the score tied, Kise knew they would score and tried to make a pass to Akashi, but his eyes gave him away, Aomine did not miss the opportunity, stole and pulled his shot went into the basket at the same time the buzzer sounded, announcing the end of the game.

The score was 103-100 in favor of the alphas, with the last shot a three-pointer, courtesy of Aomine. 

The alpha team shouted, celebrating their victory, everyone in the stands and in the pews started to clap. The omegas were surprised; especially Kise, his eyes filled with tears.

“I-I lost?” He asked no one in particular, with a couple of tears falling from his eyes. Kise almost never lost.

Akashi folded his arms with an annoyed expression, Even though losing was in their calculations the second he swapped Kise in to observe his interactions with Aomine, he still did not like to lose.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Teppei stroked Kise’s hair. 

“Do not be maudlin, Kise-kun, just learn to be better than him,” Kuroko said, his face as devoid of emotion as always, which made the blond pout while Midorima glared at Kuroko from across the court; he hated that omega that had blocked him completely... damn ghost boy.

“I'm sorry, it's my fault for not having done more,” squeaked Sakurai with his eyes full of tears of reverence.

“Uh ... us switching you out there wasn’t for nothing Sakuraicchi! You did a good job,” said Kise, wiping his eyes and rushing to reassure the omega, hysterical again now that the game was over.

“Line up!” Yelled the Referee. He was still in shock: it wasn’t everyday that one got to witness a game with the Teiko alphas when the score was 103-100.

“Thanks for the game!” Both teams shook hands. they said both teams at once aligned.

“You’re ignoring me?” Kasamatsu asked Akashi, holding out his hand. Akashi looked him up and down and finally held out his hand.

“Next time, you will be crushed,” Akashi assured him.

Kasamatsu smiled. “Your team has my respects. You are the strongest team we have ever faced.”

“Thank you,” Teppei waved as he and Akashi headed to the locker rooms to grab their bags. “It was fun.” 

As the alphas watched the omegas file out of the auditorium, Hyuga said, “They are really the best team we've faced.”

“I'll be waiting to return to play with them,” remarked Aomine.

“The chances of that are pretty nil, considering alphas and omegas never verse each other in tournaments,” Midorima said, logically as ever.

“Who knows?” commented Kasamatsu with a amused smile. Who knows?

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES
> 
> Heh... Happy New Year? *dodges flying blunt objects* Jesus FUCK am i sorry i left y'all for like what, 4 months??? hahahahhahahahahahaha and right after I promised a steady updating schedule *sweatdrops* 
> 
> Anyways, I thought, new year, new chapter... THAT DOESN'T MEAN Y'ALL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT YEAR FOR A NEXT CHAPTER HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA dear god am i sorry 
> 
> Lmao so enjoy this... Well, shit, the omegas got beaten. At least it wasn't a massacre. Also, sorry for the uninteresting choice of verbs n the like in the scenes. There's tons of spanish verbs that are so much more descriptive than well the ones i used but OH WELL LMAO 
> 
> anyways, stick around for next chapter (or whenever i can get my shit together long enough for me to update!) hinty hint: people start falling in amour (love!!)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omega interhigh begins!!! fuck yeah!!!

The Inter-school tournament for Omegas began a few days before the Alphas’ tournament, and also ended a few days before.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" Aomine Daiki asked, startled, as he stumbled down the stairs to the communal kitchen to find one Kasamatsu Yukio, in a very sticky situation. The black haired man was literally trapped with his hands in dough. He forlornly shook his head at the dough, at Daiki, and at Kagami, who looked fucking stupid trying to hide behind Aomine. As if he wasn’t literally the same height as Aomine. 

“Eh, I... well, I was bored so…” Kasamatsu sheepishly scratched his head. He paused. "Hold up. What are you doing here? I never imagined you guys would come to see the opening of the Omegan Inter-High," he said.

"Um... Aomine/Kagami invited me!" The two players said, both pointing to the other. Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow as they glared at each other. 

"Good morning, buchou! And good morning, boys." Furihata's cheerful voice ended the argument when everyone turned to look at him. Furihata bounded up to them, skipping happily. Behind him, dragging their feet were none other than Midorima Shintaro and Kiyoshi Miyaji, having been discovered by Furihata when they were attempting (read: failing) to go unnoticed, and Murasakibara, but he looked anything but uncomfortable as he stuffed a bag of potato chips in his mouth. (Furi had blackmailed him with sweets to come with him and the others to the Inter-high.) 

"Did we all come to see them play?" Miyaji asked, frowning.

"I think almost everyone," Furihata said. “Only Hyuga and Moriyama aren’t here. C’mon, let’s go outside!” 

Kasamatsu grimaced. The whole group watched awkwardly as he attempted to wrap some saran wrap on the bowl. Then he washed his hands. Someone coughed. 

*** 

"Fu-chin, look," said Murasakibara distractedly, because of his height he saw the two three-point marksmen (escorts) in the crowds. The other two finally saw them and everyone looked at each other, holding back their laughter.

 

“Well, it's not weird that we come to see them! we're from the same school, right?” Hyuga excused himself, even when no one had said anything.

"But it's the first time we did come! C’mon! Just admit to admiring them!" Furihata smiled quietly and was bonked on the head by Hyuga. "Let's get seats," he said, sweatdropping. 

***

Teiko's Omega Team would open and play against Kuraishi Gakuen. Everyone was already on the court, warming up.

Akashi just received a pass from Kuroko when he suddenly turned to the stands. Curious, the redhead held onto the ball instead of passing to Kotaro, who was already waiting, and looked at the stands.

"They came," Akashi said quietly. Kuroko nodded.

“Who came?” asked a cheerful Kise Ryouta. Kuroko lifted his pale hand and pointed at the whole Teiko Alpha team (hiding) in the stands. 

Teppei looked suddenly at the stands (Furihata was worried he got whiplash) because he saw the huge purple head of Murasakibara. He barely missed throwing the ball at Furi’s face and was restrained from throwing directly at the head of that damn giant. He would do better with the other team and prove to that idiot how good he was.

"Everyone, keep warming up," Akashi ordered, noting that everyone had stopped. At his command, all of them resumed their warm-ups.

"Why do you think they came?" asked Takao, who saw them perfectly thanks to his hawk eyes.

“Why do most of the alphas come to the Omega tournament?” Shun asked bitterly.

"I do not think the senpai are here to try to see a good piece of ass like most of the alphas, I think they're here to support us," Sakurai said timidly, and when Takao and Izuki fixed their eyes on him, Immediately bowing after the other. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he repeated like a tape recorder.

"Guys, don’t be mean to Ryou," Himuro ordered, patting the other's head. “Quiet, Ryo, you can always say what you think with us... except with Akashi," he joked in a relaxed voice.

"Especially if he has scissors in his hands," Kotaro echoed without realizing that the redhead was behind him.

"Kotaro." He turned, startled as she heard Akashi behind him, and when he tried to move, he found that his ass was on the floor while Akashi smiled wickedly (he had used his ankle break technique). Himuro wisely had moved away behind the wall (read: Teppei) who was smiling amusedly.

***

Furihata whistled softly when the game ended, from the first moment it was clear that Teiko was the clear winners of the game, and the score was more than clear- 50 to 151. And that the game had been played only with Kazunari Takao, Shun Izuki, Kise Ryouta, Teppei Kiyoshi and Himuro Tatsuya (the team had only used two of their monstrous “miracles”; the other two had stayed on the bench.)

“Hey, Murasakibara, that dude’s flirting with you," Daiki snickered at the defiant look that a triumphant Teppei sent Murasakibara (though his gaze was not flirtatious, rather it was a look of war). Atsushi huffed.

“That wasn’t that amazing. A child would have charged the other team, they were bad,” Atsushi said dully, refusing to acknowledge Teppei and making his companions laugh at the stubborn childlike countenance Atsushi put on; apparently Teppei's very existence seemed to bother him.

"Careful, Atsushi. A lover’s quarrel might really sever your concentration to training" Midorima deadpanned.

"It would be better to leave them alone," Furihata said with an amused smile, "but I think we should congratulate them first," he said, staring at Kasamatsu steadily.

 

“What? Why are you looking at me?” The captain complained.

"Because you're the captain, the logical thing is for you to do it," Junpei said. 

"W-well,” Kasamatsu sputtered. “What about Furi? He likes the Omegas better than the rest of us, anyways," said the captain.

"Well, that's true," Junpei agreed.

“W-what? Why me? N-no way! I’m not going," said the ever-friendly Furihata as he puffed his cheeks out adorably and crossed his arms. 

Three minutes later...

"Akashi," Kuroko whispered in his flat voice. Akashi immediately looked where Kuroko was looking and watched as he hid his curiosity as the peculiar alpha approached.

"Ah ... hello," Furihata nervously said, "Congratulations on the victory, from the whole alpha team." He smiled at them all, dodging Akashi's gaze (that redhead made him nervous and distressed and Furi wondered, for the nth time, if something really was wrong with him).

"Thank you," Ryouta smiled gently.

"Well, I'd better go," He stammered, avoiding the redhead’s gaze. “A-ano, good luck on your next game! I- uh, we hope you win!"

"Of course we will win," Akashi muttered as if that were obvious. "Losing is not an acceptable option," he said earnestly, and Furihata was forced to look at him, swallowing nervously.

"Hai," he said nervously, "Well, um, ganbatte!" He hurried to say good-bye and almost ran away. Oh hell, he thought to himself. He was an alpha, and should not be so nervous about a simple omega. Actually, none of those omegas made him nervous, not even the gigantic Teppei, but Akashi Seijuuro, despite being one of the smallest of the Omega team, made Furihata feel cornered and in danger. That omega was way more chilling, he thought, joining his fellow alphas.

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall i had this long ass authors note here but my shitty school wifi shup up ;;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> anyways the jist of it was 
> 
> 1) imma try to finish this fic ASAP  
> 2)Any good OtaYuri (from Y!!!oI) fics ya wanna rec to me?? idc if its self promotion BUT IVE READ THEM ALL AND AM HUNGRY FOR MORE;;;;;;;  
> 3) birds are good creatures and must be protected at all costs  
> 4) KEEP DOING YOUR SHIT AND I'LL KEEP DOING MINE: LET PEOPLE ENJOY THINGS AND DON'T BE A NOSY DOUCHEBAG*  
> 5) why the fuck can you not finish this thing, ash??? oh yeah it's bc youre a procrastinating piece of shit 
> 
> (damn slap that shit on a motivational poster) 
> 
>  
> 
> (lmao i guess i could write my own but like i got this and i have a bomb ass akafuri fic planned out (if my procrastinating ass could just finish translating this bitch) 
> 
>  
> 
> *this is not directed at anyone in particular; i just went off on a tangent about how i hoped I wasn't gonna be a crazy bird lady on tumblr and i was like "I RESPECT WHAT YOU LIKE AND WE ALL HAVE DIFFERENT OPINIONS N SHIT" like that bc i was like dont be offended bc im crazy n shit like that 
> 
>  
> 
> boy are you glad you missed out on the first translator's note hahahaha


End file.
